The subject matter of this specification relates generally to search systems.
A search service, e.g., a web-based search service, will generally receive a search query from a user through a user interface presented to the user by the service through a web browser on a personal computing device. Upon receiving a search query, a search service will generally direct the search query to a search engine for a specific corpus of resources. A search engine produces search results based on the query. The search engine ranks the search results based on their relevance to the query in the context of the corpus to which the query was directed.
Each resource identified in the search results may include one or more of the following attributes: a title of a webpage, a hyperlink to the webpage, a snippet of text showing search terms in bold, the size of the webpage, a hyperlink to similar webpages, and a hyperlink to a cached version of the webpage. After the search engine produces the search results, the search service presents those search results to the user.
If a user is interested in search results from a particular locale, the user can include terms specifying a locale in a query, or include a restriction that only search results from a particular locale should be returned.